Expect the Unexpected
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: You think it's all over when you beat the game and turn the system off right? heh heh heh WRONG! Do you sometimes wonder what the characters could be doing after that? Well it's your lucky day 'cause I put video cameras all over Mushroom Kingdom! Muhahaha
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my Mario story!  
Warning: Story may contain violence, suggestive themes, people not making any sense, and randomness. You've been warned...  
Disclaimer: Me no own anything. Me only own story!

* * *

Introduction... 

Mario and Luigi are Mushroom Kingdoms latest butt kicking plumbers. They're missions, mostly Mario's, envoles saving that annoying Princess Toadstool Peach! With the help of their trusty steed Yoshi and their advice giving friend we all know and love Toad,nothing can't stop them! Until they reach that annoying King Koopa, A.K.A Bowser, they have to battle it out! And when their missions are complete they rest until the next update!

YEAH RIGHT!

See we don't know what really happens when you turn that game off after the ending credits. I know none of you don't! So thats why I inserted cameras all over Mushroom Kingdom! Bwahahahahahahahahaahaha! Don't sue! I'm just doing you all a favor so you guys don't have to think so hard! Now lets get this chapter really started!

Chapter 1

Mario woke up from his slumber. He's been trying to get a good night sleep after his battle with Bowser. "Damn that 12 year old! Didn't he know that your not suppose jump over that fire! Geez talk your five years of experience with my games. Sure I may have my limits in differnt types of games, but c'mon at least my younger brother have better common sense than these snot nose kids!" Mario got up and headed over to his mirror and brushed his hair to the way it always is. "No no no! This won't do!" He tried different types of hair styles until he got the one he loved. "Yes! This will amaze everyone! Bwahahahahahahahaahaha!"

Meanwhile at the castle!

"I'm so beautiful today! Ahh...I love me so much! I wonder if Mario will understand my feelings for him. What do you think Toad?" Princess Peach was brushing her in front of the mirror. She had her nightgown on and she was looking down at the mushroom dude.

"I think your a slut. I don't take orders from whores anymore! I'm moving to England the land of Harry Potter and truffels!" Toad packed his things and headed out the door. London, England here I come!"

Peach just shrugged and looked back at the mirror then frowned. "Ahh man! Does it show that much?" She looked down at her nightgown. "Oh who cares! I know i'm a sexy beast!" She blew a kiss at her reflection and did a maniacle laughter.

"Umm...Peach?" Daisy walked into her room without knocking.

"What is Daisy! I told you to always knock before you enter!"

"I-I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to--"

"Wait! I'm glad you barged in. I need you to do something for me." Peach went into one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a letter sealed with a kiss. "Give this to Mario as quick as you can. Think you can do this simple task for me?" She handed her the letter and Daisy nodded. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes princess?"

"Nevermind I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Ok princess!" Daisy walked out the door and began running. As soon as she got near Mario's house she heard someone calling out to her. She turned and saw Luigi running towards her.

"Daisy! Princess Daisy!" Luigi caught up to her and try catching his breath. "I finally found you! You know how many times I circled that castle searching for your sorry ass!" Daisy was about to snap and smack his face until..."Daisy i'm sorry all I wanted to say was that I-I-ahh screw it!" Luigi grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. He was about to go all wild about it until he spotted the letter. "What the hell is this!"

"It's a letter for Mario!"

"Oh I get it! You think he's better then me right! Well two can play it that game!" He looked around the area and saw Yoshi.

"Yoshi?" Luigi made a suspious looking grinned as he heard Yoshi. He went up to him and pulled out a book that read: Miroku's guide to be a perv 101

"Yoshi, would you bear my children?" Luigi asked looking down at dinosaur.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi then tounge smack him which made Luigi fly into the air. Daisy shook her head. "Baka." She ran to Mario's house and knocked on the door. "Mario! Mario are you there?" She continued to knock until she got pissed off. She took out her bazooka and blast the door down. "Mario i'm here to deliver...this...letter...for..you?" She dropped her bazooka and started to laugh so hard she fell on the ground rolling.

"What? You don't like my new punk rock look? I knew the mohawk was a little to much!" He looked at mirror. "I knew I should of used more hair gel! Ahhhhh!" Mario began running around in circles until he skipped a step and ran into the wall. Daisy stopped laughing and put the letter on Mario's chest. "What doochbag." Daisy then walked out the door.

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle...

"I love picking flowers! I hate being the bad guy all the time. Why can't I just show my feelings to that plumber?" Bowser was picking some flowers and planting some roses. "I love you Mario!" He then sniffed his flower.

"Oh get a grip you gay fag! You expect me to feel sorry for you right?" Koopa Kid said folding his arms and looking down at him. "Well forget it! You're just weird! I don't hang around or take orders from weirdos anymore! I'm moving to England the land of Big Ben and truffles!" Koopa Kid packed his things and headed out the door. "London,England here I come!"

"Oh forget you! You'll never understand love the way I do! Hmph!"

* * *

Is England the only way to excape from this madness? Does Miroku's guide to be a perv 101 really help in desperate situations? Will Peach or Bowser confess their feelings to Mario before it's to late? And why am I asking you these questions! Well Tune in next time for more of my camera spying activities! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! Oh and review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter2!

* * *

Ok Previously I found out some information about this place when your **NOT** playing the game!  
1. Peach is really a porn star!  
2. Mario is crazy!  
3. Daisy is stupid!  
4. Luigi is a retard who drinks alot of heineken!  
5. Yoshi is a martial arts tounge expert!  
6.Toad and Koopa Kid are really British people!  
7. Bowser is gay!

But to be sure about these theories, we need to get more into this! Now time to get this chapter started!

Chapter 2

Back at Peach's castle...

"Peachy i'm back!" Daisy walked into Peach's room unannounced. As she peeked inside she saw Peach looking out the window with nothing on but a robe. "Oh i'm sorry princess! I'll go now--"

"Wait! I'm glad you came here unannounced!" Peach turned to look at her. "Did you give him the letter?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now come closer to me my child." Peach saw Daisy walk to her very slowly. Peach grabbed her and pulled her close. "Now time to get the party really started!"

"Princess what the hell do you think you're doing!" Peach pushed her on the bed and Daisy was thinking disturbing thoughts. "I'm not ready for this kind of harrass---ment?"

"So what do ya think?" Peach took off her robe and revealed something really disturbing.She was in her slutish outfit ever and it's see through! "I'm gonna start being in one of them playboy shows to impress Mario." Daisy remained speechless.

Meanwhile at Bowsers castle...

"No! I don't have any heineken!" Bowser was yelling at Luigi who was at the front door.

"C'mon man I need a drink! Hic! Please? My girl ran away and my dog found another man! Hic!" Luigi was drunk from the heineken he has in his hand.

"I don't drink and you shouldn't either! Oh and does your brother talk about me?" Bowser asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yeah! Hic! He sure does! Hic!"

"Oh really! What does he say?" Bowser was desperate.

"He says that your a fuckn' fat ass bitch that should go back to the stoneage 'cause you stink! Hic!"

"Oh he really does care about me! I know!" Bowser pulled out a letter sealed with a kiss. "Give this to your brother as quick as you can. Think you can do this simple task for me?" Luigi nodded. "Good! Now go you drunk bastard! Be free!" Bowser picked up Luigi and threw him out like a paper airplane.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the--"

CRASH!

"Sky..." Luigi crashed into Mario's house and saw his brother burning the letter Peach wrote to him. Which he never opened!

"Burn! Burn into ashes you stupid letter! Oh don't you look at me you flat piece of wood! I know your game! Burn! I know you love it! Muhahahahahahaaa!" Luigi walked up to him and then looked at the fire. Luigi threw the letter Bowser wrote into the fire. "Hey this fun! I should get more letters! Hic!" Luigi ran out the door.

"BURN!"

Yoshi's house...

"Yeah so do ya want to bear my children?" Yoshi was talking on the phone with his girlfriend. "Yes I have been reading Miroku's guide to be a perv 101"

CLICK!

"Hello? Hello? Damn it! I knew this book was crap!" Yoshi was about to throw the book away in the trash until he felt a feirce wind pass him.

"BURN!" Mario threw the book into Yoshi's fire place. Yoshi shook his head and looked through the phonebook.

"Let's see hmmm...Krystal? She sounds hot!" Mario turned to Yoshi who was actually speaking human!

"Umm...I mean...Yoshi!"

Toadette's place...

"Hiya Toad! How's England?" Toadette was calling long distance. "Ohh...I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Harry Potter. But did you get to eat the truffels?"

"Yeah!"

"Thats nice! Hey lets have sex on the phone!"

* * *

WTF! Sorrythat I had to end this chapter short. My screen got messed up! It was getting good! Anyway stay tooned for more of my camera spying activities! Also leave a review! plz and thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! This chapter is preety longer than the last two.  
Note: This is mostly a mystery chapter, but it follows the same plot so try not to get confused.

* * *

Yes! I was correct! My theories weren't that off after all! Yoshi does seem suspicious. Hmm...yeah I should go much deeper into this!

Chapter 3

**My POV **

After taking some serious notes on these so-called "E-rated" games, i've come to suspect something fishy about Yoshi. For some reason I just can't my eyes off him. He can't be trusted and even though he seems innocent he disgust me! Is Yoshi a "he" or a "she?" I tapped my finger on my desk and looked at "his" movement. If Yoshi is a male, why does he lay eggs? And what about his pal Mario? Why didn't he just kick him out of his house after he threw the book into the fire? Sure Yoshi wanted to throw away the guide book, but still! As I looked at him calling random girls, he looked at Mario who was still looking at the burning book.

"Fire goooooooooooooood" Mario was still staring at the book. Hmmm...I took more notes. When Mario is being played he's smart, but when he's not he's..."Owie I burned me finger! Bad fire!" a complete sad crazy man.

I turned over to another monitor and saw Luigi still burning letters which he stole from random mailboxes. He was still drinking some more of that heineken. "Bwhahahaahahaahahahaa! First the letters then the world! Hic!"

I sighed and looked over to another monitor with Bowser, Peach, Daisy, and Toadette. This seems interesting...

**Normal POV **

"What the fuck!" Peach screamed out at Bowser.

"Fucking gooooood." Toadette said all zombie like.

"Princess! Use abriviations!" Daisy demanded.

"Abriviations my sexy fat ass!" Peach yelled out. "Now Bowser, who the fuck do you think you are! Trying to get Mario all for yourself! I'm disgusted!"

"Peach, all I want to do is express my feelings to that handsom daredevil plumber. I love him and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Bowser said folding his arms.

10 minutes later...

"Let me outta here! I don't deserve this!" Bowser was locked up in a room full of nothing. "Ahhh! Let me out! I think the grass wants to go at it with me! Help! I think door wants to steal my soul!"

Outside the door...

"Muhahahahahaha-snort-hahahahahahahaha!" Peach laugh so evily.

"Love spelled backwords is Evol!" Toadette pointed out ever so randomly. Peach glared at her.

"Umm..Daisy?" Peach looked at her.

"Yes Princess?" Daisy replied.

"You said that you gave Mario the letter right."

"Yes I did."

"Then why didn't he call me?"

"I dunno and why is Luigi drinking heineken while stealing your letters?" Daisy pointed her finger at the drunkn' Luigi who is running back and forth stealing letters.

"What!" Peach looked at Luigi also.

"Cupcakessssssssssssssssssssss..."

CRICKET CRICKET...

"Ummm...yeah anyway. Luigi! Get your ass here this instenced!" Peach commanded. Luigi went to her. "Why the hell are you stealing my letters!"

"To...Hic! Burn them! Me saw El Fatso do it and it seemed like..Hic! Fun! Also El Fatso threw a nice looking letter in a fire. That letter, I think...Hic! Was sealed with a kiss! Hic!"

"El Fatso?" Daisy questioned. "Oh you mean Mario!"

"Yeah Horny-O! That was his name!"

"No. Mario!"

"Oh...Naruto!"

"No you fuckn' dumbell! It's MARIO! M-A-R-I-O! Damn! He's in the front cover of the game 'Mario Party 5!' " Daisy holds up the game. (A/N yeah I know it's old!)

"Oh yeah that game! 'Marlio Fatty Pie!' " Daisy just shook her head. "Me also threw Bumper's letter into the fire!" Luigi drank some more of the heineken.

Inside Bowser's "prison"...

"It's Bowser you fool! And you did WHAT!" Bowser was about to snap.

"Oh! I threw your letter into the fire! Preety cool right!"

TWICH TWICH...

5 minutes later...

"My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R. My bologna has a second name, it's M-E-Y-E-R. Oh I love to eat it everyday and if you ask me why i'll say! 'Cause Oscar Meyers has it's way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!" Luigi sang while in a straight-jacket. "ONE MORE TIME!"

"NOOOOOOO! Mario save me! Oh my love please save me! Why did I trust this fool!" Bowser had waterfall-like tears streaming down his cheeks.

Much later...

"Mario! Mario! Mario! Guess he's not home." Daisy said.

"Damn!" Peach snapped her finger. "Now what do we do? We have to rap this up before the 12 year old comes back from his vacation from Florida!"

Toadette pulled out her microphone and starts playing some rap beats. "Yo check it! Me and the crew! Yeah that's how we do! Me, Peach, and Daisy searching for Mario! We have to hurry before it to late and we have to go! Yeah, yeah! Me, Toadette, rocking the mic!" Toadette heard the record scratch to a hult.

"Not that kind of rap!" Peach thought for a couple of seconds until a light bulb went on above her head. "I go it!" The lightbulb blew out and peach reached into her robe and pulled out another. She then placed it above her and twisted it until it was lit. "I got an idea!"

* * *

Ok we're getting somewhere! The 12 year old was mentioned so that means they're trying to do alot of things before that kid comes back to beat the game over again. Question is that which game is this? Also that we're understanding what the heck they do after you beat the game! Maybe they're trying to do the extra stuff that alot of kids missed! Hmm...maybe so. Hey readers out there you think you got any theories or ideas? If so leave a review! plz and thank you! You all can't just depend on my camer skills you know! 


End file.
